Life of an antenna
by Raquel Leal
Summary: Apenas algo que saiu de uma conversa entre amigas só para ocupar tempo...


Disclaimer: As únicas personagens que me pertencem são a Rita Filipa, a Elizabeth e a Marisa. Os restantes são wrestlers e personagens do ER.

* * *

Estava um dia calmo no consultório do psicólogo Jeffrey Hardy, coisa que não acontecia muitas vezes, mas era bom, era relaxante…

", tem aqui uma Rita Filipa, diz que é sua amiga e que precisa de falar urgentemente consigo!" – A Rita… no seu consultório? Que quereria ela? Bem, em breve iria descobrir.

"Mande-a entrar Marisa, obrigada." – Respondeu para a maquineta que tinha à sua frente.

Dois minutos depois, bateram à porta.

"Jeff, preciso da tua ajuda!" – Disse a pobre da rapariga, desesperada.

"O que se passa? Estás bem?"

"Se estivesse bem, achas que te pediria ajuda?" – Respondeu a melhor amiga da sua namorada, como se fosse óbvio.

"Ok, já não está cá quem falou, mas vamos lá, sou todo ouvidos!" – Desculpou-se o psicólogo.

"É assim, eu estou grávida e não sei como dizer ao John…"

"Estás grávida, mas isso é optimo, tens de lhe contar, ele vai adorar!"

"O problema é que estou grávida de gémios e acho que ele vai ficar chateado, ainda por cima, acho que ele tem uma amante…"

"O John… uma amante… Rapariga, tu estás bem? Ele ama-te, ele nunca te traíria!" – Então porque é que ele nunca está em casa? Porqueé que quando eu chego ao lauge ele sai? Explica-me! Porquê?"

O psicólogo estava sem palavras, não lhe podia contar a verdade, mas se lhe menti-se, sabia que a rapariga, no minimo dos minimos, saltaria pela janela do seu consultório.

"Rita, isso deve ser só impressão tua, ele ama-te, nunca te traíria, eu sei do que estou a falar."

"Espero bem que sim, obrigada Jeff."

'Que conversa mais estranha! E eu que pensava que nada podia ser mais esquesito que os meus pacientes…' "Regista bem isto antenazinha, isto vai gerar alta confusão!"

* * *

"Dr. Hardy, o Dr. Carter está aqui para falar consigo!" – Agora o John… que quereria ele?

"Mande-o entrar Marisa…" – Respondeu, desanimado, pois sabia que ia ser complicado.

"Jeff, meu, preciso de ti!"

"Deixa-me adivinhar, pensas que a Rita te anda a trair, porque nunca te liga nenhuma!"

"Como é que sabes?"

"Tenho um dedo que adivinha…" – Respondeu, sarcástico.

"Ah ah, será que esse dedo me sabe dizer o que raios se passa com a minha namorada?!"

" Sabe sim, ele está a dizer-me que ela pensa que a estás a trair, porque tu não lhe ligas nenhuma!"

"Mas eu não estou a trai-la!"

"Eu sei disso, tu sabes disso, a Elizabeth sabe disso, todo o hospital sabe disso… menos a Rita!" – O psicólogo estava a ficar alterado, lançou um olhar à sua querida antena e respirou fundo, pensando para com ela: 'Mas o que é que se passa com eles? Será que não vêem o que todos vemos, que são feitos um para o outro', respirou fundo e continuou – "John, eu acho que deverias apressar isso o mais depressa possível."

"Ok, sabes que mais, vou fazê-lo agora mesmo. Obrigado amigão!"

"Xau John" – Assim que o amigo saiu Jeff respirou de alívio, 'Aleluia', foi o que pensou, voltando os olhos de novo para a antena: 'Mas o que raios se passa comigo? Estou a falar com uma antena, pelo amor de deus!'

Estava prestes a abandonar o consultório, quando…

"Dr. Hardy, a sua…"

"EU NÃO QUERO SABER QUEM ESTÁ AÍ, EU VOU-ME EMBORA, AGORA!!!" – Gritou, atirando a máquina contra a parede e, virando-se de novo para a antena gritou, ao pegar nela:

"A CULPA DISTO É TODA TUA, POR TUA CAUSA ESTOU DOIDO!" – Atirando-a contra a parede e pontapeando-a diversas vezes.

Elizabeth, que tinha chegado, para contar as boas novas ao marido, ficou completamente assustada, chamou marisa e deram dois Xanaxes ao pobre homem e deitaram-no no sofá, e quando este acordou, nem queria acreditar… tinha a Rita e o John, agarrados um ao outro, com um copo de água nas mãos cada, decerto para o molhar. Elizabeth esboçava um largo sorriso.

Foi então que reparou nas roupas de John e Rita, ou melhor dizendo, nos seus fatos…

"Obrigado Jeff, és, de facto, o melhor psicólogo do país!" – Disseram em unissono, os três amigos, fazendo-lhe um moche. No entanto, quando olhou para o fundo da sala…

"Não pode ser…"

**_Ao canto,_**

**_como era de esperar,_**

**_Estava a antena,_**

**_Onde sempre deveria estar…_**

**_

* * *

N.A.: _**Esta história é dedicada à minha melhor amiga, Rita Filipa, leiam a fic dela, é espectacular.

Espero que tenham gostado, mas especialmente tu Rita...

Comentem, se acharem que vale a pena...

*KISSES*

_Elizabeth Hardy_


End file.
